


2019.715夏秋节福利

by JennaChan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaChan/pseuds/JennaChan





	2019.715夏秋节福利

王俊凯打开门，就听到王源在呜咽的声音，Alpha的天性使他被甜腻的信息素吸引过去。  
“王俊……别……别过来……”  
感知到危险的王源也本能地带着微弱的声线阻止王俊凯，可这一切在王俊凯眼中都是诱惑。他落了休息室的门锁，走到了王源的面前。  
“源儿，你就这么害怕我吗？”  
“不……我只是……不想被标记……”  
“源儿，你是Omega，迟早也要被标记的，这是你必须面对的现实”  
“我……不可以……我们……不是相爱……”  
“源儿，你老实点回答我，你喜欢我吗？”  
“我……”  
差不多一个月的时间朝夕相处，和王俊凯一起工作、说笑打闹、暧昧的画面就像走马灯一样一祯祯在王源的脑海里闪过，说对王俊凯完全没感觉是假的，但说到喜欢……他是真的不确定……  
“不知道……”  
“我快要离开了，你会舍不得我吗？”  
王源点了点头，这点他是非常肯定的。  
“如果我告诉你，我回到我的家之后就要和其他Omega相亲，很快就会结婚呢？你有什么感觉？”  
王源征住了，他想象王俊凯搂着另一个Omega、和对方腻歪的情景，那就像一把利刃，想一次就往王源的心划一下。  
王源越想越伤心，一时没忍住，在王俊凯面前掉了眼泪，把王俊凯吓着了……他慌忙抬手擦去王源脸上的泪珠。  
“源源，你怎么哭了？不哭不哭，我不说了，我向你保证，不会有这种事情发生的……源源，我喜欢你，我只能是你的，你喜欢我吗？”  
虽然看到王源的反应王俊凯几乎是百分之百确定了，但他还是想听到王源亲口说出来。  
“喜欢，我很喜欢……”  
“那王子呢？不是他才是你喜欢的对象吗？”  
“他……只是我憧憬的对象，而你，才是我真正喜欢的人”  
“那你愿意被我标记吗？”  
“愿意……”  
王源迫不及待送上自己的吻，王俊凯张嘴一口含住王源的唇，把一直以来对王源的渴望都放到这个吻之中。他们都在吮吸对方的嘴唇，接吻发出的「啧啧」声在休息室中回荡。  
王俊凯的手逐渐从托着王源旧后脑勺变成抚摸王源的背，王源享受着王俊凯的亲吻和爱抚，分身悄悄抬头，信息素也越来越甜腻。王俊凯的小兄弟早已经在刚进来的时候就有了反应，他感觉到王源的也是这样，闻着对方的信息素，他的兄弟越来越精神。  
王俊凯离开了王源的红唇，转为舔舐他的锁骨和脖子，细碎的呻吟逐渐溢出。  
“唔～～”  
王俊凯故意加大了力度，在其上面种下爱的草莓。  
“嗯……别……”  
“别？别什么？”  
“好痒……”  
“乖，习惯了就不痒了”  
王源努力适应王俊凯为他带来的感觉，也努力配合着。与此同时，王俊凯伸手进去王源的隐私处，细细地揉捏着，套弄着。  
“啊嗯……”  
“小宝贝儿，舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”  
“那就好了”  
王俊凯浑身都很燥热，可他又不能不克制，他觉得现在这一刻的自己真的是棒极了。  
王源也学着王俊凯的动作去替王俊凯弄，害得王俊凯低吟了一声。  
“宝贝儿……继续……”  
王源主动拉下了王俊凯的裤子和内裤，微微托着王俊凯的性器，然后就上手骚刮抚摸。  
“啊……源儿……你怎么那么会……”  
“无师自通，相信吗嗯……”  
就在王源说话的时候，王俊凯粗暴地扯下了王源的外内裤，轻柔地捏了一把小小源。  
“相信，因为我也是这样的”  
“嗯～～”  
他们都继续享受着对方的服务，与此同时王俊凯再度吻上王源诱人的唇，王源喘息着迎合他。  
王俊凯引导王源到床上去，王源乖乖听话，两人的下身相贴，王源的私处早已分泌出透明的液体，恭候Alpha的进入。  
“宝宝，你这里好湿啊……就这么心急吗？”  
邪魅的表情加上魅惑的声线，让王源的脸烧得通红。  
“你……你别说了……”  
“嗯？为什么？明明这是事实”  
“你之前不是这样的……”  
“嗯？那我之前是怎么样的？”  
“温柔，绅士……”  
“我现在不温柔，不绅士吗？在床上只要你乖乖听话，我也可以很温柔，很绅士的”  
“讨厌～”  
王俊凯坏笑了一下，伸了一根手指进去王源的内壁翻搅。  
“唔……”  
“乖，忍一下，很快就好了”  
王源的小爪子挠着王俊凯的背，王俊凯被他挠得心痒痒的，恨不得立马办了他。  
“源儿，你再挠我的背我就会忍不住马上进去”  
王源吓得马上放下手，后穴的不适让他不自觉抓紧了床单，紧咬着嘴唇，王俊凯看到他的嘴唇快要被咬破了，只好再次上手套弄他的性器，让他分散注意力放松。  
“唔～～你干嘛？”  
“放松点，你这么紧，我的进不去的”  
“衣服……脱掉……不舒服……”  
“宝宝自己脱好不好？”  
“好……你的我也帮你脱了”  
“好”  
这下两人终于赤诚相对，不知道是被发情期还是王俊凯的举动影响，王源全身都泛着诱人的粉红色，王俊凯看了下身又涨大了一圈。  
“宝宝……你真的好好看，好诱人……我恨不得马上把你吃掉”  
王俊凯说完这句话，王源的小穴收缩了一下，夹着王俊凯的手指。  
“宝贝儿，你的身体还真是诚实”  
“别说了……”  
王源害羞的捂着脸，王俊凯拿开他的手，“别遮着，我的宝贝儿长得那么好看，我要慢慢欣赏”  
“不要说了……我要……快点……给我……”  
现处于发情期的王源哪受得了这种磨磨唧唧的进度？他终于忍不住开口要求王俊凯加快进程。  
“你终于诚实了，我就等你这句话”  
知道自己中了王俊凯的圈套，王源不仅没有生气，而且主动凑过去吻上王俊凯的唇，还扭动了几下示意让王俊凯快点扩张。王俊凯接收到王源的指令，就一次插进了三根手指，而王源只是觉得骚痒，并不是很痛。  
王俊凯怕王源会疼，就放开了他的唇问他，“疼吗？”  
王源摇了摇头，王俊凯就继续他的工作——在里面翻搅，把手指拔出来再插进去，让王源适应这种感觉。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
王俊凯又吻上了王源，王源搂着王俊凯的脖子，并随着他抽插手指的动作扭动身体。王俊凯看到他这么配合，心里高兴得很，也开始心急了，插进第四根手指，加快了速度。  
“嗯……啊……”  
看着王源为他发情，听着王源动情的呻吟，闻着王源甜腻的信息素，王俊凯觉得自己像一只猛兽似的，快要疯掉了……太喜欢了，真的好喜欢好喜欢王源，喜欢到快要走火入魔了。  
平常的小王子彬彬有礼，此刻的王俊凯极度疯狂，只为自己的爱人，只为了王源一人。  
“源儿，我忍不住了，我要进去了”  
“来……快进来……好喜欢俊俊……”  
王俊凯听到这句话双目猩红，下身本有的热度和硬度又提升了一个层次。他拔出了所有的手指，扶着自己的粗大。  
“源儿，我进去了？”  
“嗯……快进来……我受不了了……”  
王俊凯把肉棒一点一点推送进去，王源感受到他的灼热，不由自主地发出了一声舒服的喘息。  
“啊……”  
王俊凯笑了，“我要动了”  
“嗯……快点嘛……”  
王俊凯缓缓地动着，王源似乎很喜欢接吻，在运动的时候接吻更是一种享受。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“宝贝儿，会不会不舒服？”  
“不会……我喜欢……”  
王俊凯故意用力地啵一口，“这么诚实的宝贝儿可真是讨人喜欢”  
王源搂着王俊凯的脖子，感受着对方埋在自己体内的粗大，“俊俊你好大啊……”  
“那你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……喜欢极了……”  
王俊凯得到满意的答案，就更卖力地动着，王源也努力配合。  
“啊……哈……俊……喜欢哈……”  
王俊凯把王源放倒在床上，王源自觉地夹着王俊凯的腰，腰身微微弓起，承受着王俊凯一波又一波的抽插。  
“嗯……啊……深一点……再深一点……”  
王俊凯用力向前捅，每一次进去都顶到最深处，插到某一个点，王源的呻吟声突然变了调，王俊凯就坏心地只往那一处顶。  
“别啊……嗯啊…………”  
太爽了，实在是太爽了，王源从来没有体会过这种感觉……被身上人操到一颠一簸的，汗水浸湿了他的发丝，他觉得此刻的自己无比幸福……  
过了不久，王俊凯就把王源重新捞上来，一边操干他，一边找他脖子上的腺体，找到之后就毫不犹豫地咬下去。  
就这样，王源被临时标记了。距离发情期结束的时间还长着，王俊凯适可而止，他并没有捅开生殖道，也没有内射，在感觉到高潮的前一刻，他果断地从王源的体内退出去，王源则射在了床单上。  
先后释放的两人满意地拥吻，休息了一阵又开始新一轮的运动。  
“嗯……嗯……啊……”  
“源儿……宝贝儿……好喜欢你……好喜欢……”  
“我也……嗯……好喜欢俊俊呐……”  
这些声音在这三天无间断放送，王俊凯的随从即使对信息素不敏感也肯定知道是怎么回事，同时也替小王子找到真爱感到高兴，识趣地写了几个字作为理由，关了服装店的门，找个不妨碍他们的地方躲起来。  
结果王俊凯陪伴王源度过了三天的发情期，最后一天王源的生殖道被打开，王俊凯把隐忍已久的精华往里面送，王源感觉到自己的后穴被填满，满意地抱着王俊凯亲吻。


End file.
